This invention relates to a paint coating and to a method for its manufacture. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a paint coating that is characterized by a low infrared emissivity.
At the present time, there is a real need for coating compositions that can be utilized as a protective medium against the harmful effects of a nuclear explosion. Considerable research, therefore, has been conducted in an attempt to develop paint compositions suitable for use in applications requiring nuclear flash protection, diffuse low infrared emittance, visual camouflage, thermal control and long term high temperature resistance on metals and plastics for interior and exterior use.
Conventional paints show low emittance to about 2 .mu.m while the low emissivity infrared paints show low emittance to about 5 .mu.m. Test panels coated with a convention paint (for example (MIL-C-83286 polyurethane) and exposed to a 20 cal/cm.sup.2 sec quartz lamp bank (simulated nuclear flash) will reach a back face temperature of 650.degree. F. in 2-3 seconds. Under the same conditions, however, the low infrared emissivity paint of this invention requires 7 to 10 seconds to reach a back face temperature of 650.degree. F. The paint coatings covered by this invention cure to full properties at room temperature. They consist of high purity pigments which are transparent in the infrared such as BaTiO.sub.3, and a class of binders referred to as oxime cured silicones. These materials when milled under non-contaminating conditions provide paints with the above mentioned unique properties.